comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
James Cutter (Earth-5340)
'James "Jim" Gregory Cutter '''was a high-ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, councilman, and the former captain of the [[S.H.I.E.L.D. Spirit of Fire (Earth-5340)|S.H.I.E.L.D. ''Spirit of Fire]], that after the COBRA Uprising, managed to gather what was left of the peacekeeping organization and reformed it, with him as it's eventual leader. However, when another faction led by Maria Hill suddenly emerged, Cutter became distrustful of her true allegiances, and ordered the attack on Hill's base, initiating a open conflict between the two S.H.I.E.L.D. factions that almost tore them apart. However, after working with Hill in the attack and destruction of the Artic COBRA Base, he agreed with her in order to merge the two factions into a single banner, successfully reunifying the remains of S.H.I.E.L.D., and becoming a councilman of it. He was later killed by Mystique with a synthetic Terrigen Crystal, after attempting to negotiate peace between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Inhumans on Genosha. Biography Early Life James Gregory Cutter joined S.H.I.E.L.D. in his early twenties, but when his wife, a fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, died on duty, he retired and sought to leave a peaceful life at a family farm on Texas. After three years he begin to question his current life, and for personal conflicts soon returned to S.H.I.E.L.D., four years later becoming the Captain of the [[S.H.I.E.L.D. Spirit of Fire (Earth-5340)|S.H.I.E.L.D. Spirit of Fire]], a Aircraft Carrier. He ultimately became a name of legend within S.H.I.E.L.D., regarded by many, including Nick Fury and Buck Reynolds as one of the best commanders the organization ever had, a title he rejected constantly. Cutter and Maria Hill met each other numerous times at the Triskellion, each one impressed with the other dedication to S.H.I.E.L.D. and protection of the world. COBRA Uprising [[Battle of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Spirit of Fire (Earth-5340)|Battle of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Spirit of Fire]] Moments after the beggining of the COBRA Uprising, Cutter was doing what he usually did, commanding the Spirit of Fire through the Atlantic Ocean, though at the time holding a dangerous and top-secret cargo. A group of COBRA moles attempted to assassinate him and take control of the ship, but he managed to overpower them and kill the attackers, though he was heavily injured by one of them in his right hand with a mace. Soon after, he was found and rescued by a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents led by Ben Grimm, Sonya Blade and Huntress. After the team unwillingly amputated Jim's damaged right hand, Huntress revealed she was sent to accomplish a secret mission by Nick Fury to destroy all weapons and S.H.I.E.L.D. bases maps and coordinates on the ship, ensuring COBRA would never get their hands on the ship's cargo and discover the location of other S.H.I.E.L.D. bases which would possibly be not occupated by COBRA moles. However, Cutter refused to allow the team risk their mission by wasting their time saving him, so he gave Huntress new orders to allow him join her squad so she could get as much as help it was possible in order to detonate the Spirit of Fire. When they reached the Spirit of Fire's bridge, Agent Ben Grimm proposed taking the ship back from COBRA instead of detonating it, something which Cutter argued against, ensuring he was still the captain of the ship and that they would follow Fury's orders. Ultimately, however, all of them agreed that with S.H.I.E.L.D. destroyed, the rules were outdated, so Cutter, Blade, Grimm, Huntress and some few surviving agents took all the equipment they could and proceeded to retake the ship and save as many agents as possible. They fought against hundreds of COBRA agents and ultimately succeeded in their new mission. Rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. After the treath COBRA posed was neutralized, with all it's operatives killed, Cutter formed a new S.H.I.E.L.D. whose values and policies opposed Nick Fury's about secrets and lies. He recruited the aid of Huntress, Ben Grimm, Sonya Blade, Miranda Keyes, John Diggle amongst many others (mostly survivors of the Spirit of Fire) for his cause. Together, the new S.H.I.E.L.D. created a council (whose members included Grimm, Huntress, Blade, Keyes and Diggle) and waged numerous attacks against against COBRA bases and outposts, gathering victories at each of their actions. However, when another S.H.I.E.L.D. faction led by Maria Hill appeared, Cutter distrusted her leadership, as he, alongside the rest of his S.H.I.E.L.D., believed Hill's ideals for what S.H.I.E.L.D. needed to be were too similar to Fury's. With the intent of gathering information and intel, Cutter sent Agents Blade, Grimm and Bertinelli to falsely join Hill's S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War Two months after infiltrating his agents on Hill's faction, Cutter received the notice that Sonya Blade was killed in action by the Metahuman Killer-Croc, much to his sadness, as well as the other S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. Three months later, Cutter received a report from Grimm that David Anderson, a mercenary and bounty hunter who had joined Hill's cause, grew suspicious of him and Huntress, so he was captured and brought before Cutter and his council. As Anderson was a good friend of Sonya Blade and Ben Grimm, as well as the ex-husband of Huntress, Cutter greeted him kindly, despite David's bad mannerism towards him. They were joined by the two other members of the council; Agents Miranda Keyes and John Diggle to attempt to recruit Anderson for their faction, despite the odds between Diggle and Anderson. Personality Abilities Trivia Category:Earth-5340 Category:Characters of Earth-5340 Category:Males of Earth-5340 Category:Heroes of Earth-5430 Category:New S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents (Earth-5340) Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents (Earth-5340) Category:Humans of Earth-5340 Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-5340 Category:Killed by Mystique (Earth-5340 Category:James Cutter's S.H.I.E.L.D. Faction Members (Earth-5340) Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Gun Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Piloting Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Spirit of Fire Crew (Earth-5340) Category:Blue Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:Master Manipulator Category:Army at Disposal Category:Diplomats Category:Created by Draft227